Monstrous Heroes
---- Jashin That was the name the scarred the world. Only recently had it been that Bakemono, an immortal member of the Jashin had taken his reputation and had driven it further, making the world scared of him, or mostly the Jashin group he affiliated with. "The Jashin should be here soon..." the immortal member of the Jashin Group and Ways spoke. "Hopefully i can take these blueprints of the Sand Village back to them in time, otherwise they'll begin the attack without me. I can't have that." Bakemono smiles, and looks at the desert land the he is walking on and that is before him. He then sighs, and starts to talk to himself again, "I find this quite weird, I feel that someone is watching me...". He looks around, sees nothing, but can sense some chakra. "Oh, whatever." as he walks on, and then starts to run, then faster, and faster. As the desert biome was usually where he could be found besides that of the Land of Yang, the The God of the Deserts (砂瀑神, Sabakugami) walked casually, the heat not bothering him one bit. As he walked he sipped the last amount of water that was left in his cup. "Ugh, Curse this small ass cup." He rolled his eyes, irritated. In the distance he could see a figure but he thought it could be the heat bothering his eyes to a small degree but he had experienced it before and it did not go away after blinking. He could feel a chakra in the distance so that was obviously it. The man was coming from the direction of the Sand Village, so he could possibly be friendly, but the chakra.. It had a sinister feel to it. He continued to walk, but became cautioned. "I have an idea." He thought. He stopped and yelled. "Hello! My good man! Could you help me?" Bakemono stops in his tracks and looks at the man that is standing before him. He is surprised, but then notices who the man is. Zaimushō, the God of Deserts... he thinks to himself. He already knows this is a trap, and grabs out his Kusarigama. "Don't take me lightly, Divine Desert." Bakemono charges, but not at full speed, to see what the man will do, how he will react, his moves, his jutsu. I want to see it all, then I will take your blood!. "You're lucky you're getting to even fight me, for the only true god here... is me!" He screams the two last words and gets ready for the reaction. Zai sighs. "'' I rather have fortune than fame.." He says obviously agitated at how the man knows him. "''If this man knows me.. he must be fairly ignorant.." As the man runs he simply stands mobile. Then in a sudden burst of speed is disappears . Moving at near instantaneous speed, he manifests a black hilted Katana. When he and the man are near enough for the sword to reach, and for the man not to reach him yet, he slashes swiftly one time at him and then spins to changes his course to the side and moves. -As the sword comes near him, he simply puts the blade horizontally and blocks it like childs' play, and then uses Dance of the Sickle Blade: Falling Descent Blade, and the blade slowly descends on Zaimushō, as he makes a handsign, getting ready for anything- "Heh, pathetic." Slowly was the mistake. As he spun, he used his free hand to grab sand and toss it at the face of the man. Zai continues to flicker at his fast speed, moving out of physical reach of the man after that. He once stood again, quietly. He ran towards the man again but at the exact last second, he leaped backwards and in that same instant a portal opened and launched a spear at the rear of Bakemono, near point blank distance with great force and speed. Retracts his weapon and at the time the sand was coming into his face, he grabs the handle of the Kusarigama, and does a heel-drop on the sand, making it disperse, and as the spear comes behind him, he uses Water Release: Cold Sky Water Attack to break the spear, by the sharp end of the spear and it hits him in the arm. "Damn... you should at least try..." he says as he falls falls to the ground in such minor pain and then hides. Zai wasn't one for underground battles, and he could not fly. He summoned a circular shaped piece of metal, one that could be used for something like a lid. He could not fly, and thus he did not want to be ontop of the sand while his opponent was under. He stood on the metal and began to move it with his mind. He floated into the sky, not to far above though. Bakemono held the underground advantage, but he held the more dominant one. The skies. Immediately, a variety of massive swords were conjured around him. They covered the air around the battlefield. Almost unconsciously, he spoke, he muttering the word. "Rain." The swords fired at the ground, hitting with immeasurable impact. The sand splashed violently, and Zai only created a mask to shield his face. The thick amounts of amount would be like pudding when the weapons collided, and anything underneath was surely pudding along with it. Zai had now fallen for the trap. The other hand signs he was making earlier was to make two Haze Clones, subsequently that could underground because of their dissipating properties. He could easily swap with them and had now created a diversion. He runs super fast at Zai and attacks with his Kusarigama, in he manner of Soul Hunt, where he slashes upwards, downwards, left-side horizontally, then right side, then jumps while not breaking contact, and slashing upwards while being upside down in the air. "Pathetic, scum!" he spats the last word. Zai was one who had years of experience in combat. "Heh," he smiled. He began his own duties. He swiftly evaded the upward slash, and downward attack, but as the left horizontal came it hit his chest, but though touching it didn't even remove any skin. As the second came, he dodged by backing backwards, and as a small object to throw off his opponent's onslaught, he launched the mask off his face and towards the man. Instantly, he launched himself upwards into a very small ,secluded cloud that was present and raised his hands into the sky. He released another volley of weapons at the man with them following him similarly to guided rockets, and after doing this he claps his hands together in a hand sign with his right vertical and his left horizontal, holding that sign. He dropped his hands to his sides and closed them and remained quiet. Category:AlmightySavageTheEternal